<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night terrors by Chromewind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022897">Night terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind'>Chromewind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Humanity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>apex legends - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenant dealing with his trauma in worse ways than Pathfinder could ever imagine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pathfinder &amp; Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Humanity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does contain self harm! Please be warned! This is the 3rd part of my series! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pathfinder was walking Revenant to his room again after the games, While participating in the last game Pathfinder was hit by a Kraber knocking him instantaneously, Revenant took so long taking his revenge on the skin bag that had fired that Path unfortunately bled out. Revenant made sure that the person would suffer. He knew it was a game and that nobody actually dies in the games but seeing Paths empty shell lying there with a giant bullet hole through it sparked something. He never wanted to feel it again!<br/>
“You did really well Revenant!” Path broke the silence with his usually phrase. “I think that today was even better than yesterday!”<br/>
“... My skills have always been the same Pathfinder...” Revenant went to say thank you but his voice crackled and before he could continue Path started again.<br/>
“Well nevertheless it’s always a pleasure having you on my team Revenant!”<br/>
Revenant grunted in response “I guess you’ve been good at being a bullet sponge!”<br/>
Revenant was impressed with Pathfinders ability’s but didn’t want to admit it! How Path could get in the enemies face and constantly provide support without being contested amazed him, intrigued him rather!<br/>
“Anyway friend! I look forward to talking to you tomorrow!” Path held up his hand for high-five, Revenant looked at his hand for a couple of seconds before he gently placed his hand in Pathfinder’s and intertwined his slim fingers between Paths chunky ones.<br/>
“This isn’t a high five I’ve received before!” Path said with a confused face on his screen. “It’s not a high five... I don’t do high fives.” Revenant retorted Before he could let go however Pathfinder pulled him in close for a hug. “I love you Revenant!” Revenant said nothing just dipped his face into Paths soft scarf.<br/>
“Goodnight friend!” He said letting go and watched Revenant slowly enter his room. Pathfinder then trotted over to his room, feeling even more in love. He got to hug Revenant after all!<br/>
Later that night Revenant was lying down on his berth staring at the ceiling, he had been awake for a couple of hours now, it was 4 in the morning! He awoken to a pitch black room and a cold feeling took over him. He never experienced dreams before, well not as a simulacrum, but his thoughts kept him awake. Seeing what had happened to Pathfinder, he couldn’t help but blame it on him self! If he hadn’t of acted so stupidly he would have been able to see Path through to the end! The feeling grew colder and colder still. His chest was once again feeling tight and he couldn’t sit still, his thoughts kept getting in the way. Why now? Why in the hundreds of years did someone have to mean something to him!<br/>
He sat up and tried to get his thoughts off his mind, he opened his door looking over seeing Pathfinder’s door slightly open, “I can’t wake him” he thought  then shut his door sighing. He grabbed a glass of water from his desk and watered a couple of plants that he kept in his room, tending to the leaves and cutting some of the dead foliage off of the few flowers he owned. He didn’t mind looking after a couple of flowers, he would never get colourful ones thou! He mainly kept little plants that only grew leaves. He had 3 flowers in his little collection, One Path had gifted him, it was a Lily, Revenant didnt like the colour of it much but since Pathfinder had got him it, he wanted to cherish it. The other two where Rose’s that had black tips on the top of them. He’d bought them himself never liking to admit that the colour was somewhat “pretty” as Pathfinder would say. He hated people knowing about his life “huh” his life he thought as his eyes glanced at the back of his hands. Just looking at that brand on his hand brought rage to his chest and the cold feeling quickly evaporated into flames! His other hand shattered the glass he was holding, without thinking seeing the sharp edge of the glass he scrapped at the symbol grooving out the brand of his hand. He then continued at the other stabbing and scratching at it until he realised what he was doing. He gently dropped the glass shard and saw the indents in his hands. He collapsed to the floor, then pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face between them. Sitting there for a couple of seconds before seeing some sort of sense.<br/>
I can’t wake him, he doesn’t want to see me! He doesn’t like me. More thoughts clouded his mind. He wanted to just cave in, he wanted to just take a walk and find out what would happen. He wouldn’t stop it that’s for sure. He stood up walking to his door holding his head low. He stood at his door and slowly opened it, to his surprise<br/>
“Are you okay Friend?” A familiar voice said<br/>
Revenant looked up and stared as the low humming noise continued. Without needing to emote Pathfinder knew he was upset, He knew his best friend needed help!<br/>
Pathfinder held out his hand “why do you spend the night in my room friend? You might be able to sleep better!” Revenant forgetting what had happened took Pathfinders hand willingly.<br/>
“What happened Revenant?!” Pathfinder was shocked to see what Revenant had done his hands where hollowed out and his inner mechanism was exposed, “it’s nothing... please just leave it!” Revenant said trying to take his hands back, but Pathfinder held to them tightly! “Nonsense friend! We will fix it immediately!” Path proclaimed practically pulling Revenant to his room.<br/>
Revenant had never been inside this room before, it was basically the same except The walls where painted in a bright blue with yellow patterns all over the wall, there where storage compartments hanging from the ceiling to the floor filled with all kinds of mechanisms and spare parts. Revenant looked in awe almost at the sight he had just walked into. “Did you... do this?” He questioned “of course friend! I wanted to know this was my room! It makes it feel like home!”<br/>
“Do you even know what.. home feels like?” Revenant asked<br/>
“My processors tell me that it’s someplace special to you, where you can be yourself! With people.. you love” he replied looking at Revenant with hearts taking over his screen.<br/>
“Right for the moment I can only attach a plate to cover the wires! As I can’t replace your hands! But tomorrow we will see my best friend Wattson! She will know what to do!”<br/>
Revenant grumbled at the thought of seeing her<br/>
“She’s too happy!” He said looking around the room still. “ And? “ Path responded “I’m really happy! ... I’m happy I’m with you!”<br/>
Revenant could feel his cheeks warming up at the sentence his ... friend ... has said to him.<br/>
“There!” Path said excitedly. “That’s the best I can do!” He then held both of Revenants hands in his, stoking then with his thumbs. He slowly brought them both up to his face and left them there for a second, turning off his optics and staying there for a second. Revenant knew what he was doing and he swore he could feel his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree.<br/>
“I love you friend.... please don’t let me loose you!”<br/>
Pathfinder said softly. Revenant then pulled his hands back examining the work Path had done<br/>
“How does it feel?” Path said excitedly jiggling with joy. “.... Thank .. you” Revenant said as quietly as possible. Then slowly and unsurely placed his arms round Pathfinder. Pathfinder was shocked at what he just heard but said nothing and placed his arms around him tightly.<br/>
“It’s okay friend! I’m here to help! But i think we should started to recharge soon! Otherwise I will just shut down!”<br/>
Pathfinder lay down first holding his hand for Revenant to join him. Revenant took his hand and slowly stepped into the berth. Pathfinder stared at Revenant lovingly still holding his hand, “I love you friend! Goodnight” Revenant didn’t respond but crept a little closer to Pathfinder and placed his arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>